


First Date, Roller Skate

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Hawkodile was never the best at roller skating, but he would do anything for Unikitty, and if she wanted to roller skate on their first date, then they would.





	First Date, Roller Skate

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on some drawings that unikitty-asks-and-sketches on tumblr did! Check it out because their artwork is really, really good!
> 
> (Technically the drawing where he was skidding to a halt didn't have them wearing skates but lmao this was all I could think of to have him need to do that)
> 
> Enjoy the fic!

Hawkodile took his time lacing up his skates, and glanced up when he heard Unikitty whooping and hollering from the rink. His heart fluttered when he saw her bright smile as she zoomed past other roller skaters, and he gave a sigh.

He really shouldn't have agreed to this date.

Not because he didn't like her, no - anything but that was true. But he was awful at roller skating - or maybe he just didn't practice enough. It wasn't something he needed to practice, so he didn't, so that was probably it.

But Unikitty had been so excited when she asked if they could do this on their date... He sighed again, and stood.

Skating was easy on the carpet - he only actually fell over once he was actually on the ring.

He heard a bright laughter in his ears, and his head shot up to find Unikitty standing over him, giggling. She held out a hand, and Hawkodile ignored the burn in his cheeks as he accepted her help in standing up.

"Want me to teach you?" she asked with a sweet smile. Hawkodile gave a stiff nod, and she beamed.

"It's really easy!"

Not for him.

"It's just like walking!"

Yeah, walking with wheels on your feet.

"Just one foot in front of the other!"

She illustrated her point by skating a circle around him.

Hawkodile forced a smile. "Uh, yeah..."

"Want me to hold your hand?"

He floundered, the breath getting knocked from his lungs at the casual way she said that. "Um, no, no, I'm good!" he said, eyes darting around behind his sunglasses. Unikitty giggled.

He watched as she skated to the other side of the - now nearly empty - ring. "Just skate over to me!" she shouted. "You can do it!"

Hawkodile took a deep breath, and clung to the edge of the ring as he slowly skated over to her. Halfway there, he got confident enough to let go.

Just when he was getting close to her, though, someone bumped into him - causing him to bump into Unikitty. He reacted on instinct, managing to stop and catch her in his arms before they tumbled to the ground. Her eyes widened and she stared up at him. "G-good catch," she stuttered out.

"Uh. Yeah."

Hawkodile awkwardly cleared his throat, and just before he could attempt to right both of them, someone else crashed into them.

He ended up on top of her, and he immediately jumped back, slipping a little due to still wearing his skates. Unikitty blushed a dark red, and sat up. She gave a hiss of pain when she tried to stand, and fell back down. Hawkodile blinked.

"Are you okay?"

"My right ankle hurts a little... I think I twisted it-"

Immediately, in less time than it took for him to get them off, Hawkodile took off his skates. They'd only hinder him. He lifted Unikitty up into his arms in a princess carry. She blinked, and looked up at him with wonder in her eyes.

He carried her off the ring calmly, and sat her down gently on one of the benches. "Sorry," he said as he started to put on her shoes for her. It seemed to take her a moment to understand why he was apologizing.

"Oh, no, it's fine! It wasn't your fault!" she said.

He gave a non-committal hum as he laced up her sneakers.

"Where else should we go?" she asked. "I get the feeling you're done roller skating today."

"Where else do you want to go? I'll go anywhere you want."

She blushed, and tucked a strand of bright pink hair behind her ear. "What about..."

* * *

A tea party was a bit cutesy for Hawkodile's taste, but Unikitty looked like she was having the time of her life as she poured him a cup of tea, so he'd deal with it. They clinked their teacups, and Unikitty shifted her foot just a little - it was elevated on a pillow, at Hawkodile's insistence.

"I'm having a lot of fun," Unikitty said softly, almost shyly.

"I am too," Hawkodile said. He was - he enjoyed seeing her happy, even if he was still a little embarrassed about earlier.

After what seemed like a brief mental debate, Unikitty leaned over and pressed a kiss to Hawkodile's cheek.

...Yeah, he was having a great time. He couldn't wait for the next date.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dudes, no joke, I used to go to a roller rink every fuckign week on a field trip with my daycare back in second grade. I was probably the only kid who never actually skated in the ring. I'd just play video games and eat candy (the snack bar lady knew my name cause I always got the same thing, Airheads and Dr. Pepper) and watch my fellow children get knocked over.
> 
> I feel like that was the smart thing to do and I stand by it. Hawkodile should've taken a page from my book. Or not. His day turned out pretty good either way.


End file.
